Love will keep us together
by Ronsreallove
Summary: Ron und Hermione haben einen Streit. Und das eine Weile vor ihrer Hochzeit! Wie wird Ron Hermione davon überzeugen könne, ihn doch zu heiraten? Findet es heraus. Die etwas andere Songfiction!R&R!


LOL Das hier ist mir gerade spontan eingefallen und ich lach mich echt schlapp! Ist vielleicht das schlechteste was ich je geschrieben habe, is' mir aber egal, weil ich dabei Spaß hab XD!

Lacht mich im Review ruhig aus oder so, is' mir egal! Hauptsache ihr schreibt was #g#

Venceremos!

* * *

**Love will keep us together**

Eine Vase zerschepperte an der Wand. Der zweitjüngste Rotschopf der Weasleys konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wegducken, um das, nicht allzu teure, aber doch geschmackvolle Stück Porzellan nicht an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen. Erschrocken über die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin und inzwischen auch Verlobte (A/N: Nina-issaja… da sind wir wieder bei unserem Hochtzeits – Wahn g) ihm ein doch so hartes Material an den Kopf werfen wollte, sah Ron zu Boden und blickte entsetzt auf die Scherben.

„Ist dir klar, dass mich dein komischer Ikea-Müll fast erschlagen hätte?"

„Oh nein… _ehrlich?_", sagte Hermione (noch) Granger (zukünftige Mrs. Ronald Weasley) (A/N: das sagt man doch so, oder? Wenn nicht ist auch egal, ich bin gerade sowieso 'nen bissl verrückt g) in einem äußert ironischen Tonfall zu Ron. „Das war auch das Ziel dieses Wurfes!"

„Sonst waren es aber nur Kissen oder kleinere Dinge… aus welchem Material auch immer", erwiderte Ron, den letzten Teil nuschelnd.

„Dann solltest du dir vielleicht Gedanken darüber machen, warum es diesmal mein „_Ikea-Müll_" war, Ronald!", meinte Hermione energisch.

„Okay, jetzt reicht's! Was um Himmels Willen hab ich denn so schlimmes gesagt, dass du mir Vasen und meinen vollen Namen an den Kopf schmeißt?" Ron war verwirrt. Er hatte doch nur von ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts gesprochen. Was war daran so schlimm?

„Nein, nein! Wenn ich dir deinen vollen Namen an den Kopf geschmissen hätte, dann hätte ich noch etwas hinzugefügt…", Hermione holte kurz Luft und setzte schon an etwas zu sagen, da unterbrach Ron sie.

„Hermione, lass es!", sagte er mahnend.

„…_Billius._"

„Okay… Okay, das war's! WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST LOS MIT DIR?"

„Was mit mir los ist? _Was mit MIR los ist?_", wütete Hermione und funkelte Ron böse an.

Ron nickte und schüttelte anschließend sofort den Kopf, was natürlich etwas verwirrend war. Er sah sie weiterhin erwartend an.

„Komm schon, _Billius_, streng dich doch mal an. Du weißt genau warum ich so wütend bin!"

„Wie gut, dass du mir das sagst, denn bis jetzt hab ich das noch gar nicht gewusst!", gab Ron frech zurück.

„Erzähl mir doch nicht, dass du nicht absichtlich auf unser viertes Schuljahr zu sprechen gekommen bist! Du hast auf Viktor angespielt. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du mich einfach liebend gerne damit ärgerst!" Hermione kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und verschränkte die Arme.

Deshalb war sie also sauer? Weil sie dachte, er hätte auf _Krum_, diesen grantigen bulgarischen Mistkerl, angespielt?

„Oh Merlin, sag mir, dass du das nicht glaubst! Nicht im Ernst!"

„Das glaube ich sehr wohl! Du kannst nicht aufhören darauf rum zureiten, oder?"

„Hermione, Liebling, wenn ich es dir doch sage: Ich – habe – nicht – von – Vicky – gesprochen!", sagte Ron, nach jedem Wort eine Pause machend.

„Siehst du! Du tust es doch! Du hast ihn schon wieder _Vicky _genannt!"

„Wie sollte ich ihn denn sonst nennen? Der–Kerl–der–mir–das–Mädchen–meiner–Träume–vor–der–Nase–wegschnappte?"

Hermiones Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben, allerdings war dies auch die einzige positive Reaktion auf Rons Worte.

Sie seufzte schwer. „Vielleicht war das mit der Verlobung ein Fehler."

Ron sank das Herz ganz tief. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

Hermione stand einfach nur da, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Ron und die Arme verschränkt. Bei der jetzigen Situation half nur noch eins. Und wenn das nicht funktionierte, dann war etwas definitiv nicht in Ordnung.

Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn in Richtung der Stereoanlage (A/N: Wenn er der länger mit Hermione zusammen ist, ist klar, dass er 'ne Stereoanlage kennt, oder? Fein…). Sofort fing das Lied zu spielen an, dass er brauchte.

Es war ihr Lied. Ihr gemeinsames Lied. Bei den ersten Tönen wirbelte Hermione herum und sah Ron mit einem Mach-das-sofort-aus-das-passt-mir-jetzt-überhaupt-nicht-Blick an. Aber Ron scherte sich nicht darum, grinste seine Freundin an und bewegte die Lippen zum Text.

„Love…"

Schon beim ersten Wort und seiner Mimik musste Hermione sich einfach die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen. Ein Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg durch sie hindurch, doch Hermione erinnerte sich daran, wie sauer sie auf ihn war und unterdrückte es. Sie stützte die Hände in die Seiten. Ron hörte allerdings nicht auf.

„Love will keep us together

Think of me Baby whenever

Some sweet talking girl comes along

Singin' a song

Don't mess around

You just gotta be strong

Just stop

'Cause I really love you

Stop

I've been thinking of you

Look in my heart and let love keep us together"

Hermione konnte nicht anders. Seine süße Art schaffte es einfach immer wieder, sie zum lächeln zu bringen. Ihre Wut war verflogen, was allerdings nicht hier, dass sie nicht mit Ron über die Sache reden würde.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und machte mit dem Finger eine lockende Geste. Dabei grinste er schelmisch. Hermione lächelte und tat es Ron nach.

"You , you belong to me now

Ain't gonna set ya free now

When those girls start hangin' around, talkin' me down

Hear with your heart and ya won't hear a sound

Just stop

'Cause I really love you

Stop

I've been thinkin' of you

Look in my heart and let love keep us together, whatever"

Sie rückte mit jeder Zeile näher an ihn heran, packte Ron schließlich am Shirt und zog ihn zu sich heran, um ihn zu küssen. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und „sangen" den nächsten Teil gemeinsam.

"Young and beautiful

But someday your looks'll be gone

When the others turn you off

Who'll be turnin' you on

I will, I will, I will, I will be there to share forever

Love will keep us together

I said it before and I'll say it again

While others pretend

I need ya now and I need ya then

Just stop

'Cause I really love you

Stop

I've been thinkin' of you

Look in my heart and let love keep us together

Whatever

I will, I will , I will , I will"

Ron küsste Hermione noch einmal. Dann sah er sie fragend an:

„Bist du noch böse?"

„Nein. Ich hab überreagiert. Tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie entschuldigend.

Ron kniete vor ihr nieder, nahm ihr den Verlobungsring vom Finger und sagte:

„Hermione Jane Granger, willst du mich…immer noch….heiraten?"

„Ja, das will ich", grinste Hermione und fiel ihm um die Arme.

„Ron?"

„Ja, 'Mione?"

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Alles was du willst, Liebes!"

„Mach das Lied noch mal an!"

* * *

War nen bissl schwach… ich weiß g aber wie gesagt. Ich hab mich hier ganz gut dabei amüsiert. Lasst mir irgendwas da… selbst wenn ihr es scheiße findet . 


End file.
